hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Clyde
David "Clyde" Lancaster, made by Magnetic, is a male ex-soldier with an arsenal of primarily laser-based weapons. He is depicted as a lime-green stickfigure with dark-green gauntlets. Abilities/Weapon *'Laser Pistol' His main weapon. Each magazine contains enough energy for fifteen blasts/shots. Clyde has learned to reload quickly (only a second is needed) and he can even reload while in the middle of fighting. The lasers it fires are comparable to gunshots. * Laser Swords Activated when a button is pressed on a magazine. The sword lasts for a maximum of three minutes, with that time decreasing depending on the amount of energy left in the magazine. Clyde can eject the magazine he is using in his pistol and use it as a sword. Clyde claims the blade burns so hot, the victim doesn't bleed (due to instant cauterization of the wound.) * The Exoskeleton In his pocket, he keeps a bright object called the G.E.M. Despite the name and appearance, it is not a precious gem at all; rather, it is an energy core that provides two functions: recharging Clyde's magazines and summoning an "exoskeleton" (the name G.E.M stands for Generator of Exoskeleton Machinery). This exoskeleton is actually a suit of armor named for its resemblance to an insect. It is made up of a mask, a chestplate, and a backplate. These components are generated only when the G.E.M is held in the hand, and the G.E.M disappears upon activation. The wearer can unequip the suit at any time, causing it to vanish and for the G.E.M to reappear in their hand. The mask is used not only as a face protector, but as a gasmask as well, which eliminates harmful fumes and allows the wearer to breathe normally in high altitudes. The visor is made of transparent green glass. The chestplate is, well, a chestplate. It connects to the backplate via shoulder pads. The backplate is equipped with two jets which allow the wearer to fly indefinitely at speeds up to 100 mph (powered by the G.E.M). Upon jet activation, thin metallic wings emerge from the back; however, the wings are only decorational and destroying them will not affect the user. All components of the exoskeleton are made with an alloy that makes the suit resistant to rusting and the elements. However, this alloy is not the strongest out there, and the suit is not immune to damage (this was made cheap in order to arm hundreds of soldiers). Any component of the suit can be generated separately, though the chestplate and backplate must be generated together to be usable (so there is a mask and a torso). If only the torso or the mask are generated, it can be used as long as the wearer wants; using all components at once is stressful for the G.E.M and it can only be done for 2 minutes. Because of this, Clyde most often generates only the torso. Personality Clyde is calm and collected both in the arena and outside of battle. Years of training and brutal limit-pushing have given him a temper, however, and he will be abnormally angry if aggravated. When not angry, he is likeable, friendly, and caring for others; he is also friendly towards children. In battle, however, he sometimes kills his opponent if they are evil or if he must do so to save his own life. Trivia * At 23, Clyde was abducted by a type of alien known as Vorgans; they are tall and wasp-like in appearance, with their bodies coated in a hard, metallic armor. Along with thousands of other "recruits", he was trained to fight by the Vorgans, and was a notable figure in the Great Extraterrestrial War against a rival alien race, the Arkonians. However, the Vorgans lost the war and in their state of panic, their battleship exploded. Fortunately, Clyde used an escape pod; however, it is unknown how he landed in Aegis Fields. He recovered his pistol, magazine belt and Exoskeleton suit. * He owns a repair shop in Highgate Landing that specializes in broken machinery. His best friend and assistant is a thirteen-year-old girl named Ashley (Clyde calls her "Ash"). * He is an excellent shot, and knows exactly where to strike the opponent for different situations. Battles vs Spencer - }} Sources * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=19397 Category:Duelist Category:Active Category:Animated Category:Comics